A New Life, Adventure and Fight
by The Silver Dragon Master
Summary: AU Buffy, multiXover Ah my Goddess & Ranma for now. After Sunnydale colapses 1 of Willows spells goes wrong sending Buffy/Angel, Spike/Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Dawn/Conner, Oz, Giles/Ethan Rayne on a journey to find a new home & new fights & new friends
1. Chapter 1

A New Life, Adventure and Fight (No matter how strong Willows spells can still go wonky)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

Author note: This is an AU as well as a multi Crossover and multi pairing. I don't know if there will be OC's, there will be at least one pair of Slash or M/M pairing could also end up with a foursome, it depends on my muse. This will be my first try at a crossover story so please be kind.

In the multiverse there are many ways of evolution as well as individual paths, it is rare that one or more cross paths. It is rarer still that one or more individuals in one multiverse get to travel to one or more than one of the multiverses or to make a new home in said universe. This is a story about one such happening.

Buffy Summers looked over the crater that was Sunnydale and sighed, one down, more to go. The thought ran through her and made her shudder, it wasn't that she wanted to be ordinary she had stopped that when she had jumped of the tower to save Dawn and had been saved from crashing into the grown and dieing by Willow performing a floating spell just as she came out of the portals other end. No the shudder was for how all their doings had changed them, she wasn't sure that any of them were able to live in a world that didn't include fighting for the planets safety. But that was for later, she turned and looked at the potentials they hadn't needed to activate the reserve plan of bringing them all online as Slayers for that she was glad, being a slayer was heart wrecking and she didn't wish it on anyone.

Her eyes turned to Faith and a smile crossed her face, for once Faith hadn't been made to feel unappreciated by the Scooby's and added with the release from prison Buffy knew Faith would have it better now. That left only taking care of the trouble in L.A. she had not been happy with that moron Holz when he had tried to take Conner as it was it was only due to Xanders that they had manage to stop Holz from taking Conner, the price was high though. In some ways too high the baby had along with Spike been enveloped in a corona of portal magic that was unfocused, the result was that they had been trapped in a in-between world were time went as unfocused as the magic the end product being that Conner had been turned in to a 15 year old when he had been a baby not a moment before and Spike had a unusual look in his eyes when he had locked eyes with his Sire.

What Buffy didn't know was that the 14 years spent in the corona of unfocused portal magic had saturated the vampires body as well as coming "face to face" with his soul, Spike now understood his Sire and his reasons better there were also a deeper bond between them. Spike had in fact been the reason why Willow had managed to anchor Angel's soul to begin with as she had taken some of the portals magic to study, and when Spike had told her about his experience she had infused Angel with the magic she had taken.

**L.A.**

**Hyperion Hotel**

Angel was worried, his mate as well as his Chile was on the Hellmouth facing of with the First Evil and he along with the rest of the detective agency had felt the tremor in the earth from Sunnydale. They didn't know what was happening but they hope their loved ones were ok.

The screech of tyres outside got all of them in gear as they ran out to check out what was happening, the sight of the Sunnydale school buss caused them to have hope as they looked on the girls exiting the buss.

The potentials were the first to leave they were wobbly and bruised but other wise ok, Gunn and Fred were quick too steer them into the hotel and out of the reunion that was about to happen.

Dawn was the next to leave and no sooner had she set foot on the grown was she lifted of and swung around while Conner whispered in her neck: "Don't ever do that to me again." With the occasional: "I love you, don't you leave me." And "I was so worried." When he stopped swinging her around they stood still like that for what to them felt like an eternity but in fact was just a few minutes.

The grumbles of "yea, yea, brake it up will you." From Xander who was coming after Dawn of the buss had Cordelia Chase marching over to him and smacking him before she fell into his arms sobbing. Xander looked down at the woman in his arms and whispered to her: "its ok, its ok now sweetie." Over and over while making circles on her back.

Willow and Spike were the next once to exit and between them they carried a wounded Robin Wood, Doyle nodded to them and said: "Come on, I'll show you the room we turned in to a sick room. We can bandage him up there." Nodding back the two followed along with Oz who were coming out right after Willow.

Faith had expected to follow them after a quick hug from Angel, what she didn't expect was to find herself with an arm full of Wesley Windam-Pryce who was touching her face trying to see if she had been injured just by the look of her eyes. Smiling faintly she said to him: "Everything is five by five Watcher-mine." The light in his eyes when she said it was as surprising as the joy he had shown at seeing her, then she was engulfed in his arms she felt him rocking slightly and mumble to himself but that was ok it felt good to be missed.

The next to last to step of the bus was Rupert Giles and you would think that after all he had been through he would ether be happy to retire or happy to continue but worried about his age. Rupert Giles how ever didn't want to retire but he wasn't too happy to have to send his Slayer in to more apocalypses, though he was worried that he couldn't be there for her as the years passed. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that the hug suddenly found him self in surprised him, as he looked down he saw to his shock Ethan Rayne hugging the stuffing out of him as well as crying. His arms had encircled the man of their own validations as soon as they had made contact. As Ethan calmed Giles looked back down at him and asked: "What are you doing here?" The eyes that looked back at him told of the sorrow he felt for their previous meetings when he answered: "Janus told me of the closing of one of the doors to Hell and when he allured to that door having a connection to you I knew witch door he meant. The thought of loosing you nearly tour me apart, I used every means I could to get here as fast as possible but when I came to here to L.A. I decided to stop by the vampires place to see if he had learn anything and if he would tell me and leave soon as I had what he was willing to tell, only problem was as soon as asked my questions and got my answers they told me that it would be best to wait here. I didn't really want to but after an argument with Cordelia I gave in and decided to wait her and hope with the rest of them."

Giles gave of a low humorous chuckle as Ethan finished and said: "Smart, you don't argue with Cordelia unless you want a headache." He gave Ethan a smile before giving him a hug in return, from behind him he could hear his slayer snorting as well as muttering: "About time" as she passed him as she ran to her mate.

It had been a long time since Buffy Summers had been this glad to see her mate, but right now she didn't care how undignified it was as she ran toward Angel. Every instinct she had screamed for the safety of her mate and she wasn't about to let toughs instincts go to waste so after seeing the reunion between Giles and Ethan and muttering to herself that it was abut time he stopped deluding himself she ran straight to where her instincts were telling her she would be the safest.

Angel had looked on with a smile at the reunions around him when he spotted his mate, she walked past Giles and Ethan and as soon as she was passed them he saw her the muscles in her legs brace for running, not long after that he had an armful of Slayer. He felt her as she was attempting to burrow in to him, and he felt her tears soak through his shirt from the tears she shed. Apart from that it felt great to have her back in his arms. Now he hoped he could find a way to leave here with her for a while, where too he didn't care just away them doing what they needed to do.

Angel looked up from his mate and let his voice carry to the people around him: "Let's take the rest of this inside there's no reason to take up the sidewalk." Before guiding his mate and her friends into the Hyperion were Doyle, Fred, Gunn and Lorne where passing out warm drinks and sandwiches.

**Three days later**

The Scooby's along with Angela and the A.I. Crew were gathered in the gym for one of Willows spells; this spell was for guidance and continued fight. In essence it was a spell for telling them where to go next, it was a simple spell and there really shouldn't have been any way for it to go wrong. Willow had even made a containment circle, the circle however was placed around almost all of them, that is to say the once outside the circle were Wesley, Faith, Gunn, Fred, Doyle, Robin and Lorne. That would be fortunate for them as this simple spell was about to turn the rests lives upside down and inside out. They would learn new things and fight new battles all because of a single grain of sand had managed to get into the herbs Willow was using.

**POV: Faith**

I head Willow utter the last stanza of the spell and waited for the map or crystal to glow. I heard when Willow said that the spell would show on the map if we were to travel or the crystal would glow if we were to stay.

I wasn't expecting what happened though, as soon as she was finished there was a blinding light and when I could see again the only once left were me, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Doyle, Robin and Lorne. Talk about surprised from beside me I heard Wes utter: "Dear Lord"

**POV: Wesley**

As the light that suddenly came into being vanished and I saw that we were 7 instead of 18, I knew something had gone wrong and before I could stop myself uttered: "Dear Lord" before I started to wonder what on Earth had gone wrong?

**Normal POV**

After Wesley's exclamation silence fell only to be broken by a soft sob form Fred, Wes had risen from the chair he was sitting on to go to the library to see if he could find out what had happen when someone walked in to the gym. No sooner had he past door before Faith had him by the neck up against the wall hissing: "Where are they?"

Whistler looked at the pissed slayer and sighed to him self he should have expected this, looking her in the eye he said: "That's what I'm hear to explain, so can you please let me down?" Contemplating for a moment Faith said: "Ok, but you better not be shitting me or you won't live long enough to regret it." Before she dropped him, with a thud Whistler landed on the floor and exclaimed: "Owe, did you have to drop me like that?" Faith snorted and replied: "No, but it felt good doing it for all the shit you and the PTB have laid on us, now talk, be for I get upset."

Lifting up his hands in surrender Whistler started: "Ok, Ok, I'm talking. Well the thing is the PTB's aren't the once pulling the strings this time." Seeing the raised eyebrows around him he continued: "What happen was a fluke that the higher ups took advantage of. What fluke you may ask, well among the herbs the Witch took out of the bag there was ONE grain of sand, just one and that grain reacted with the rest of the spell ingredients and instead of showing where help was needed it became a transport spell to were someone would need help. This is were the higher ups intervened as the spell would have most likely killed them, where they are I don't know as I haven't been told. What I have been told is that they most likely aren't going to come back at least for a good long time, that is if the higher ups feel the PTB's have the earned it."

At that moment Robin looked up and asked: "What do you mean earned it? Did they do something wrong?" Whistler sighed and said: "Yea, according to toughs on High they have done something wrong, among them were the restrictive use and bad guidance of the Slayer and the Champions. As of now all Oracles and PTB's have been replaced with new ones." Then he looked at Faith and said: "You will soon find that you have new powers as well as resources and help coming your way. Buffy, Angel and the rest are being looked well after, so there really is no need to worry. When the message from the high ups get to them they will probably send you messages too tell you about what they are doing." Suddenly Whistler stiffened and nodded before looking over at the 7 shocked people who had listen to him then he continued: "There just through with the explanations Ms. Rosenburg should be able to do the spell in a day or to. But now I must go, see you." Whistler then turned and walked out of the gym and was gone.

Wesley, Faith, Gunn, Fred, Doyle, Robin and Lorne looked at each other before Gunn gave a sigh and said: "Well, I guess we're on our own for now, at least help will be provided should we need it. I just hope the rest of them are doing OK." A snort came from Wesley before he said: "In did, with the amount of bickering they do we can only hope." At that the 7 remaining members of Angel Investigation broke down laughing.

**With the Rest**

Willow had finished the spell when they were all in gulfed in light for a brief minute, when they looked next they were in what looked like a barn. Willow looked bewildered about before turning to Giles and choked out: "I did everything right, everything, so why did it go wrong?" Tears were running down her checks as she looked at Giles, from behind her Spike wrapped his arms around her as Giles told her: "I don't know Willow, but what ever it was it wasn't your fault." Still sniffing a little Willow gave a small smile before turning to the others whispering: "I'm sorry."

From around her there came words of encouragement that it wasn't her fault, then Willow yawned and blushed in embarrassment before saying: "What ever it was that happened it tiered me out I got to sleep. Wake me if I'm needed?" She looked at the ten people around her and saw them nod in agreement, she then presided to close her eyes and fall a sleep.

The rest of the gang watched as Willow fell a sleep exhausted from doing a spell she didn't know what had happened too.

**Heaven: Asgard**

Kami-sama felt the burst of magic as something entered the Yggdrasil system, just before he were to send one of the valkyris to investigate he felt THE TOUCH, and straighten his posture. As the information came to him he started typing by the time THE TOUCH left him the screen was full of information as well as 10 new files. Now all he had do was send someone to inform them of what was to happen as well as to arrange for their weapons and items delivery. After thinking about it there really was just one he could send, he picked up the phone on the other end someone picked up and said: "Morisato residents, Keiichi Morisato speaking. How may I help you?"

A smile crossed Kami-samas face, Keiichi was always polite no matter who called, before he said: "Belldandy, please. It is her Father." On the other end came the reply: "Yes sir, one moment." Before Keiichi's voice rose a fraction calling out: "Belldandy, Kami-sama for you." Not long after his daughters voice was on the line.

**Tokyo**

**Temple Home of the Morisato residents**

When Belldandy hung up the phone and looked up she looked right up to the three faces Keiichi, Urd and Skuld. It was Urd that first spoke: "Well what did he say?"

Smiling at them she said: "There have been a dimensional crossing, Father wishes me to go and explain what has happened to them and what will happen to them." Confusion passed across Keiichi's face as he asked: "Why do you need to explain what have happened to them? Didn't they know what would happen when they crossed?" Looking at her love Belldandy shook her head and said: "No, Keiichi. Their crossing was accidental." Skuld gaped: "Accidental! Their lucky they weren't killed."

A sad look passed over Belldandy's face before she replied: "They almost were if not for getting help." The two goddesses looked at their sister be for Urd asked in a whisper: "Help, from whom?" Looking at her two sisters Belldandy answered: "From Great Grandma." The shocked looks and the silence of the two goddesses had a bewildered Keiichi asking: "Who's your Great Grandma?"

Turning their attention to Keiichi Urd was the one to answer him: "Great Grandma is Fathers grandmother, She watches over several more dangerous dimensions or realities like father she has help but since she has more then one dimension and reality to watch over she has more power than father as well as more leeway in making rules. She is of course answerable to her own mother who answers to the supreme CREATOR OF ALL." Belldandy gave a smile and said: "Some of thoughs underlings have made Great Grandma very upset with their mess and so to help some of toughs wronged She sent them here for their first stop. Now I must go, I'll be back shortly." Turning to the mirror next to the phone Belldandy looked for the reflective surface that Kami-sama had said were in the barn they were in, when she found it she vanished in to the mirror leaving a three curios people behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life, Adventure and Fight (No matter how strong Willows spells can still go wonky)

A New Life, Adventure and Fight (No matter how strong Willows spells can still go wonky)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

Author note: This is an AU as well as a multi Crossover and multi pairing. I don't know if there will be OC's, there will be at least one pair of Slash or M/M pairing could also end up with a foursome, it depends on my muse. This will be my first try at a crossover story so please be kind.

First crossover is Ah my goddess, next Ranma.

(THIS FIC HAS BEEN AUTOCORRECTED, BUT MAY STILL CONTAIN ERRORS)

In the multiverse there are many ways of evolution as well as individual paths, it is rare that one or more cross paths. It is rarer still that one or more individuals in one multiverse get to travel to one or more than one of the multiverses or to make a new home in said universe. This is a story about one such happening.

**Dimension**** 3592. **

**Earth,**

**A barn just outside Tokyo**

As they watched Willow sleep with her head in Spikes lap, Ethan suddenly sat up straight looking around he knew that feeling running through him though usually it was a great deal lower in intensity, someone was coming and that someone was powerful as well as being a deity.

The others looked on curiously before Giles asked: "what are you sensing, love?" Looking back at the others Ethan said: "we have company coming, powerful company." Boring his eyes deep in to Giles' he continued "much more powerful than Janus, but from the same place."

At that Giles paled before he turned his attention to the people around him, seeing the look on his face Buffy tensed and asked "what's coming Giles? Do we need to fight it? If so how do we fight it?" As Buffy asked her questions the others grew tenser, by the time she was finished they were fidgeting. As she finished Giles felt fear deep in his bones and reacted with ferocity as he said "Leave it alone, don't attack, you could be gone in a second." From the side Xander looked at him and asked "are they really that dangerous Giles?" for once not using any of his many nicknames.

Sighing and releasing some of the stress from earlier Giles turned to Xander "not necessarily dangerous as powerful, there's a god coming Xander and a god more powerful then Janus and when you deal with gods it's best to be careful." On his other side a voice shivered as it asked "it's not Glory is it?" Dawn's voice sounded small at that moment. Smiling reassuringly at the girl he said while shaking his head "no not Glory, this one isn't of that vocation." At that they calmed down, and not a moment too soon as a small piece of something one the floor glowed and someone presided to come out.

As Belldandy stepped out of the mirror shard, she felt a tingle of demonic energy though it was faint and after a second she noticed that it was split in two as well as encased and restrained by human soul energy. Looking at the people in front of her she quickly noticed where the demonic energies came from and decided to take it up after giving the explanation.

Spike carefully shook Willow to wake her as he kept an eye one the strange woman, his demon shaking, it did not want to get too close though Spike didn't know why. But as Willow groggily sat up and looking in the direction the others where Spike felt his demon calming slightly. And it was at that point the woman started to speak.

Belldandy smiled reassuringly at them and when she felt that the Girl that had been sleeping was coherent she said "Good evening, my name is Belldandy, Goddess first class of the present, I have come to tell you how you ended up here." The girl that had just woken looked up at her with pleading eyes before beginning to speak "you can tell me what I did wrong so I won't ever do it again?" the girls eyes were tearing up as she remembered what her spell had done. Bell looked at the girl and said "there was nothing you did that caused the spell do go wrong, the reason for you being here is the fault of ONE grain of sand that got it to you herbs."

Willow, Giles and Ethan looked ascent at that information, before Willow said "but I washed the herbs I swear I did." It was Ethan that comforted the girl as he spoke "Sometimes no matter how careful you prepare your ingredients something will stick, usually that won't have any effect on the spell. However sand is sometimes used as an ingredient in spell work and as such can depending on the spell transform one spell into another on matter how small a part it is." Nodding her head as Ethan finished Belldandy continued "that one grain did transform your spell form a guidance seeking spell too a transportation spell through dimensions to someone and someplace needing help." The horror on the three spell casters as well as the fear on Dawns had her quickly going on "it was fortunate that several of the beings guiding your dimension where looking in at that moment and saw what was happening, they sheltered you from the spells damage and after getting instructions on where to send you left you here."

Oz having stayed silent until now felt that there was more to them being deposited here and asked "Why?" Cordelia nodded as she had noticed some oddities and elaborated Oz's question "Why here, what's so special about this dimension?"

"Because the ruling god here is the grandson of your dimensions ruling god." Belldandy answered.

"WHAT" came the shocked shout from ten voices, Oz simply raised an eyebrow.

Smiling at their shocked look Bell went on "it was felt by that god that you have been wrongfully hindered in your work and as such has replaced all the Oracles and Powers in your dimension and neighbouring realities, she was anything but pleased with them. Most of you will also find that you have new powers and more control over what you have as well."

Buffy was looking carefully at the goddess in front of them then something she said caught up to her. "Wait a minute what do you mean SHE?" Buffy asked "I thought the ruling god was male".

"Oh no," Bell said, "the ruling god can be either male or female, it's more like who has the most insight and power then what sex you are."

"Oh, ok, I can get that" Buffy said.

Suddenly the Buffy's cell phone rang, digging through her purse she looked sceptical at it she didn't know anyone in this dimension that had her number and she didn't think the thing worked here. Looking somewhat confused she looked up when the goddess asked "Can I answer that? It is most likely father calling." Taking one more confused look at her cell Buffy nodded and handed the phone to the Belldandy, she then whispered confusedly to Angel "Since when do gods use phones to talk to one another and others on earth?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't think they talked to one another at all unless it was 'face to face' with riddles or confusing visions" He whispered back. At that moment Belldandy pressed the end button and handed the phone back to Buffy.

As she closed the connection and handed the phone back Bell thought of the instructions she had been given, one would take care of the demonic energies and one would let them easily talk to people and get around. It was however the other instructions that had her a little uneasy, but if that was the way Father wanted it then she would do as instructed. Looking at them she began to explaining what she had been given instructions to do.

**1 Hour**** later**

A shocked group looked at each other and the changes the recently departed Goddess had done to them, some where clearly visible like Giles and Ethan's age reduction, and Xander's new eye and leaner body, but most were invisible. Like Oz's full control over the change both on the full moon and out side it, Buffy's knowledge of demons and other things should she need it, Cordelia's Vision control, Willows Spell knowledge and control, Connors weapon and fighting knowledge as well as better social knowledge, Dander's military know-how and blending of all possessions. Ethan's link to Chaos and Giles's link to Order as well as their link to one an other, Dawns Portal knowledge and spell knowledge. The most amazing however was the merger on Demon and soul of the two vampires and their ability to now walk in the sun.

Before she had left Belldandy had pulled from the mirror shard a bag, from this bag she pulled eleven other bags one for each of them and then she told them that they would find all they needed in toughs bags. As well as that they would find other talents along the way, and to not be surprised if someone felt the need to go somewhere the others didn't. As they would be drawn to places and dimensions where they would do the most good.

Walking out of the barn they looked a little unsure as to where to go until Cordelia cocked her head and started to walk the rest followed. After they had walked a few minutes they passed a sign in the road it said:

WELCOME TO TOKYO CITY, NERIMA PRIFECTURE.

They had no idea what lay before them but as they continued to walk on a sudden feel of excitement filled them, this was exactly what they needed. And they would help what ever came their way in need of help one way or the other, as Xander said "Look out worlds and dimensions the Scooby Gang is here, and there is nothing we fear." If that was true or not remained to be seen.

Note: This is the beginning of their travels, so and that means that it I may continue the next part here as it they travel or start a new fic for the next travel destination and make a series of it. So far I don't know maybe a little bit of both. It simply depends on what I feel like.


End file.
